Silent hill Girl in the Fire
by Makichan123
Summary: Four friends who are connected by their pasts attend a boarding school on the outskirts of Silent hill. What happens when they experience horrific nightmares? And who is the mysterious little girl telling them to stop a ritual? The joyful one shall die.
1. Strange Mirrors and tackle hugs

Prologue

It was an early foggy morning at the large town of Ashfield. The sun wasn't even visible past the clouds that hovered just above the eastern horizon. The town was mostly still slumbering; however in the local mental hospital a doctor and a patient were awake. The two were sitting in the doctor's office. "I am going to ask you a few simple questions before we begin. First off, what is your name?"

"Elizabeth Miller." The patient answered quickly.

"What do people usually call you?"

"Lizzy" the patient swung her legs as she sat in the chair.

"What is your current occupation?"

"I am currently an unemployed high school student."

"Do you know where you are?"

"Ashfield mental hospital."

"Do you know why?"

"I am here because I am being 'treated' for post-traumatic stress syndrome." Lizzy said sarcastically.

The doctor ignored her tone of voice. "Do you know how long you have been here?"

"For about a year."

"Did anyone else check in with you?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"My three other friends, Crimson Oliver, Ali Gobble, and Allie Sutich."

"Why are they here?"

"For post-traumatic stress syndrome, clinical depression, and schizophrenia."

"Do you know what happened to make you all experience these mental illnesses?"

"Be-because…" Lizzy paused.

Sitting alone with the doctor made Lizzy incredibly nervous. She watched him carefully as he wrote down all of her answers. The girl brushed her fingers through her frizzy brunette hair that covered her face. Covering her body from her toes up to her belly was scared flesh from burning in a fire. Breathing deeply, Lizzy was trying to calm down her pounding heart, but with little success.

Seeing her fidget and breathing heavier, the doctor knew she was getting more uneasy. "It's alright, what do you need to help keep you calm?"

"Can I… is it alright if my friends come in here? I haven't seen them since we were first brought here." She begged him.

"Well, I will have to check with them first but sure." He smiled.

"Umm. Doctor, I never got your name." Lizzy stated.

"Why, my name is Dr. Kaufmann." He introduced himself.

Trying to act friendly, she gave a small grin, before a nurse entered the room. "Dr. Kaufmann, I have them waiting outside. Shall I let them in?"

The doctor nodded, and the nurse opened the door. "Alight, you three may enter."

Three girls walked in. The first one was Ali. Her frizzy flat hair was pushed behind her ears, and her eyes had a sad gleam to them. The second one was Crimson. Her skin was a sickly pale and clammy. Covering her face, her hair was a huge mess of blond. Hiding behind her hair, a pair of green orbs stared at the people in the room. The last one was Allie. Looking angry, Allie kept on spitting in her hand and slicking her greasy black bangs back. Seeing their messy hair and baggy eyes, Lizzy could tell they had got little sleep.

They all wore hospital gowns, along with Lizzy. "Hey guys." waving slowly at them.

The three girls stared empty mindedly at Lizzy, almost as if she wasn't there. Then Crimson, Ali and Ally rushed to her and embraced Lizzy with a group hug. "I'm so glad you're ok." Ali sniffled.

Lizzy saw a tear trickle down Ali's cheek. Seeing her begin to cry made Lizzy start crying too. "You idiot, you almost died!" Allie scolded her, trying to hold back her tears.

They all broke from the hug almost a little bit unwillingly. Crimson quickly brushed the tears from Lizzy's and Ali's faces. " Stop crying. Everything is going to be ok, I promise." She said comfortingly.

"Excuse me, but I can't afford to waste too much time." The doctor interrupted.

Lizzy nodded. "Sorry."

"Please, take a seat." He pointed to the three empty seats beside Lizzy.

" Now then. The reason I am having this 'interview' is because it is important to know how you all ended up like this. So tell me everything that happened between the time you three disappeared to the moment you were discovered by the police."

The four girls looked at each other. "Umm…you may not believe what happened." Allie responded.

The doctor sighed. "Well, I am not like most people. I will believe everything you four say. Just promise me that you all speak truthfully, and with as much detail as possible."

Crimson looked around began to explain, "Well, I guess this all started about a year ago, a day before we 'disappeared' in our boarding school located just on the boarders of Silent hill. It was early morning and I was awake ready to take my morning shower, when I started to notice something strange."

**Chapter 1**

**Strange mirrors and tackle hugs**

The sun was barely peeking over the eastern horizon, when a sixteen-year-old girl, with long golden blond hair and snow-white skin decided to wake up. She normally would wake up around dawn, but something had awoken her. Since Crimson couldn't fall back asleep, she decided to take this chance to have a shower. Yawing, she stretched her arms. Then she quickly grabbed her towel, and a set of the school uniform. She sighed, missing being able to wear what she wanted. Crimson stared at the white-collar shirt and navy blue skirt. They quickly departed her room and towards the girl's shower room.

Crimson rinsed the shampoo out of her hair. She was alone in the steamy girl's shower room. Turning off the water, she quickly grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body. She walked towards one of the changing stalls, passing a mirror. Crimson stopped in front of it. The mirror was completely covered in water from the steam, however there was something strange. Looking towards the left part of the mirror, she noticed that there was a fresh handprint. Crimson looked around to see if anyone else was in the room, but she was alone. "Hello? Is there anyone else in here?"

There was no response. Crimson sighed and took a closer look at the handprint. It was rather odd, looking like it belonged to a small child. Feeling somewhat nervous, she decided to change in her room. However, when she was right about to leave she heard someone crying. It was coming from one of the changing stalls. Crimson's heart began to pound in her throat, as she turned around and walk towards the stall. "A-Are you ok?"

She placed her hand on the stall's door and pushed it open. "Hello?"

Opening the door, Crimson realized that it was empty. She released a heavy sigh, trying to calm down. Quickly she walked towards the door leading to the hallway. A low pitch noise groaned into her ear, and a cold chill brushed down her spine. Slowly, she began to turn when something with brunette hair slammed into the front of her body. "Crimson!"

Crimson looked foreword to see it was Lizzy hugging her. "H-hey, Lizzy."

Releasing Crimson, she backed away. Noticing how nervous her friend sounded. "Hey, are you ok?"

Lizzy watched as Crimson looked around frantically. "Were you the one making those noises?" Crimson asked.

She shook her head. "What kind of noises?"

"Well, I thought I heard someone crying, and then someone moaning at me." Crimson whispered probably realizing how crazy she sounded.

"Also I found a weird handprint on the mirror. Looks like it belongs to a little kid." She pointed to the mirror.

Examining it, Lizzy sighed. "Awww… there's nothing. Hey Crimson are you sure?"

Crimson nodded. "Well, I believe you then. You wouldn't lie about something like this."

Lizzy smiled, and patted her friend on the back. "Come on, I'll escort you back to the room just in case, ok?"

********

It was now 7:00 am, and Lizzy was grabbing breakfast with Crimson in the school cafeteria. "I'm tired." Lizzy complained while rubbing her eyes.

Giggling, Crimson told her. "You should be used to this. Classes have always started at 8."

Yawing, Lizzy shrugged. "Oh, look it's Ali and Allie." She announced pointing at a table.

A short girl with medium length flat dirty blond hair, and a girl with medium length black hair with her bangs slicked back were sitting at a table, Lizzy and Crimson walked over to the table to sit with their friends. "Hey Crimson and Lizzy." Allie greeted.

"How did you guys sleep?" Ali asked.

Lizzy crossed her arms and frowned. "Awful! I was having a great dream, and then my alarm went off."

"What about you Crimson?" Ali asked her.

"Alright."

"No! You have to tell us what happened to you this morning!" Lizzy blurted out.

Crimson sighed. Truthfully she wanted to forget what had happened to her, but she didn't want to disappoint Lizzy. "Today I woke up earlier than normal because I heard a strange noise. So, I decided to take an early morning shower, and when I was done I saw a child's handprint on the glass. Then I heard someone crying in one of the changing stalls, when I opened it no one was there. After that something was moaning at me, and then Lizzy glomped me."

The three girls stared at Crimson. "Cool! The school is haunted!" Allie shouted.

"That's kinda creepy. Are you ok?" Ali said

"Yeah."

"Thank god I was there!" Lizzy shouted, trying to sound impressive.

Allie, Ali and Lizzy giggled at the thought of something exciting could happen, but Crimson remained silent.

Something to her just didn't feel right.

*****************

It was now around 8 am, and Ali was in her study hall class. She didn't really like this class, so she couldn't help but fall asleep…

"Hey! Wait for me Lizzy!" Ali called out.

In front of her was Lizzy, running away from her. "Stop!"

Finally Ali caught up to her. She placed her hand on Lizzy's shoulder and made her stop. "Geeze Lizzy. Why were you running?"

Slowly, Lizzy turned her head. Ali gasped at what she saw. Lizzy's eyes had been torn out, leaving two empty eye sockets with blood trickling from them. "I have to burn."

Instantly, Lizzy's body caught on fire making Ali scream.

Ali opened her eyes, and rushed towards the garbage. The smell of the burning human flesh was too much for her, even if it was just a dream. "S-sir may I go to the nurses office?"

The teacher nodded, and Ali bolted out of the classroom. She slowed down once she was far away from her classroom. "What the hell?" Ali muttered to herself.

She had no idea why she dreamt of her friend dying, it was just too disturbing for her to understand. Ali soon spotted the nurse's office, and decided she needed to lay down. She hoped that she wouldn't have another dream like that.


	2. Bad dreams and a ghost hunt

**Chapter 2**

**Bad dreams and a ghost hunt**

_Sitting in her desk, Allie was trying to finish her assignment. A strange chant whispered behind her. Slowly, she looked over to see Lizzy facing the corner in the far side of the classroom. No one else seemed to notice her, so Allie walked over to her. "Lizzy, what are you doing here? We don't have this class together."_

_Allie tried to touch her friend, but she quickly moved to side avoiding Allie's touch. "Lizzy, are you ok?"_

_She tried to face Lizzy, but she stepped towards the open door leading to the hallway. As Allie inched her way closer, something grabbed Lizzy and pulled her into the hallway. "Lizzy!" Allie screamed as her heart pounded._

_She chased after her determined to save her. Allie quickly ran out and faced the thing that was dragging Lizzy away. "Oh my god."_

_A tall monstrous being hunched over Lizzy as it pulled her away while she was facedown. It resembled a muscular man wearing a dirty blood stained white robe with no sleeves. His hands squeezed Lizzy's shoulders making them bleed as her flesh began to tear from her bones. He wore a pyramid-shaped rusty hunk of metal helmet that was grafted onto his head. His skin was a sickly green like he smudged vomit all over his body. It made her want to throw up. The man tightened his hold of her skin and pulled up, making the flesh from her shoulders snap off from her body. Lizzy dropped onto the floor making a loud thump. Allie shuttered at the sound of Lizzy's moaning as she stood up facing the Pyramid headman. Slowly, Lizzy turned to face Allie. "Allie…" Her eye sockets were dark and empty, and blood was flowing down her cheeks. "I'm burning."_

_Lizzy caught aflame. The blight light made Allie cover her eyes. _

Jolting up, Allie realized that she had just been dreaming. "Ugh, what a messed up dream."

Allie looked around, realizing that she was in her room back in the girl's dormitory. "Oh ya, I remember now. I came to relax in my room before lunch, and I must have fallen asleep."

The images of her dream still roamed about in her head. Allie stretched her arms and walked to her bedroom mirror. "Ugh, my hair." She grumbled while patting head.

Grabbing a brush, Allie gently brushed her hair back into order. She watched herself in the mirror, barely seeing anything in the dark; however something caught her attention. Standing behind her, a little girl was staring at her ominously. "Hey, what are you doing in here?" Allie asked.

Turning around, Allie gasped. The little girl wasn't there. "Hello?" She said in a fearful tone.

Looking back, she saw the girl in the mirror again. "Who are you?"

"You better go save her, and stop the ritual." The girl ordered.

Allie turned around again. "What are you talking about?"

She looked back at the mirror and where the girl should have been. She was gone. Allie decided that was her cue to leave, quickly bolting out of her room and towards the cafeteria.

The lunch bell rang, echoing across the school grounds. Allie had decided to skip lunch and sat at the usual table. Ali and Crimson joined her. "Why aren't you two eating?" Crimson wondered.

"I…well I had the most disgusting dream ever. I actually puked and I woke up!" Ali explained.

Allie tilted her head. "Hey, was Lizzy in your dream?"

Ali stared at Allie, and nodded. "How did you know?"

"Cause I had a dream about her too, and well… She died in my dream."

Ali gasped. "Same here!"

Crimson gave them a strange look. " You two dreamed about Lizzy dying?"

Allie sighed. "I know, weird. But, it's strange that we both dreamt about her dying."

" She was burned to death in my dream." Ali stated.

"Mine too! Did she say something about herself burning?" Allie asked.

Ali nodded. "Yeah, and her eyes were missing."

"Wait, that has to mean something." Crimson suggested.

All three girls nodded agreeing with one another, but they had no idea what these dreams meant. "Oh! When I woke up, I saw something. A little girl in my mirror, she said something about saving someone and stopping a ritual." Allie added.

"Are you sure you weren't still dreaming?" Crimson questioned.

Allie sighed. "I'm not sure."

"Hey guys!" A voice shouted.

The three girls looked over to see Lizzy skipping towards them, a huge grin on her face. She stopped in front of the table. "Guess what I got!" She giggled.

They shrugged. "What darling?" Crimson asked.

"Tadaa!" Lizzy shouted.

Two curved metal sticks lay in her hands. "What are those?" Ali asked.

"Divining rods!" Lizzy answered.

"Huh?" Allie said in confusion.

"You know! Those weird sticks paranormal investigators use in scanning potentially haunted locations." Lizzy explained.

"Lizzy, what are you planning?" Crimson said in suspicion.

The bubbling brunette girl giggled and shrugged. "Well, I was planning on going ghost hunting tonight!"

Lizzy expected the sounds of excitement, but instead received silence. "Come on! It's going to be fun and adventurous!"

"Ermm. Lizzy you do know that students aren't allowed to wonder around after 9:30?" Ali told her.

"Yeah, so?" Lizzy responded.

"I thought you would say that." Ali sighed.

"Well its high time that we did something dangerous together! I mean the only person among us who got in trouble was Allie, and only cause she loves to beat people up!" Lizzy explained.

"Hey!" Allie yelled.

Lizzy hugged Allie. "I love you." She said trying to get out of being in trouble.

Allie sighed. "I love you too."

Ali and Crimson chuckled at what had just happened. "I'll go." Ali answered.

"Me too." Crimson smiled.

Everyone stared at Allie waiting for her answer. "Oh fine. I'll go too." She grumbled.

"Hurray!" Lizzy cheered.

The sound of growling stomachs interrupted her cheers. "Erm." Allie, Ali and Lizzy whispered.

"We should get something to eat." Lizzy suggested.

"Yeah." Ali agreed finally feeling hungry.

The three girls dashed towards the lunch line, leaving Crimson giggling as she watched them run.

"How did we end up like this?" Ali grumbled.

Here they were, trying to not get caught .The four girls hiding in the boarding school's park. Ali was hunched down behind a bush, while mosquitoes sucked her blood. Lizzy was in a tree, Allie was behind the tree, and Crimson sat besides Ali behind the bushes.

_15 minutes earlier_

Crimson, Ali, Allie and Lizzy met in Lizzy's room. While she gathered supplies, the three girls gasped at her room. "Geeze Lizzy. Ever heard of tidiness?" Ali chuckled.

Crimson examined the many drawings covering Lizzy's walls. "Aww, so cute." Crimson said as she pointed at the drawing of a cat girl playing with a ball of yarn Lizzy had drew.

"Where is it?" Lizzy complained.

Allie was sitting on Lizzy's messy bed, holding the divining rods. "What are you looking for?" Allie asked.

"I know it's here somewhere. I just can't, oh! Here it is." Lizzy announced.

She turned around and held a book in her arms. "The paranormal guide for idiots."

Ali tried to suppress a laugh, but chuckles got through. "Why do you need that!" Ali asked.

" Well I am not very experienced with ghosts, so I can use this!" Lizzy answered truthfully.

No one said it, but Crimson, Allie and Ali felt that 'those' brands of books fitted Lizzy nicely. "Well, let's get going. "Crimson said.

Lizzy looked around. "One sec."

She rummaged through her piles of stuff and pulled out a hat. Lizzy placed it on her head. "What the hell Lizzy." Allie declared.

The hat she was wear was in the style of Sherlock Homes." We have a mystery to solve." Lizzy proclaimed.

"Ah, how precious." Allie giggled.

"Huh?" Lizzy asked.

"So cute." Crimson added.

"What?" Lizzy asked again.

"Only you would do that." Ali giggled.

"Nya! Stop it. I'm serious." Lizzy bickered.

The three girls continued to laugh at Lizzy's actions. "Forget it, lets go." Lizzy grumbled.

She stepped out of her room and waited for the others to join her. "Onwards towards the ghosts!" Lizzy shouted too loud.

Ali quickly covered her mouth. "Lizzy be quiet." She whispered in her ear.

Lizzy blushed and nodded.

Thirteen minutes had past and they had found nothing. Lizzy was beginning to lose interest. "Why can't we find anything? Why am I the only one who hasn't had anything paranormal happen?"

Crimson sighed and patted Lizzy on the shoulder. "It's ok, we'll find you a ghost."

Allie was still holding the divining rods. She was walking father down the hallway away from the three other girls. Then instantly the rods shook without her moving them." You can't be serious?" Allie whispered in disbelief.

Ali walked over to Allie. "Wow."

They watched the rods shake in Allie's hands. "Lizzy, Crimson get over here." Ali whispered."

Looking forward Allie saw a figure standing besides the corner of the hallway. It was the little girl she had seen before. "It's the g-"

"Ghost!" Lizzy shouted in joy as she ran past Allie and toward the girl.

"Wait!" Crimson, Allie and Ali yelled at once.

Lizzy ignored them, too occupied with capturing the phantom. The three girls quickly chased after her. Lizzy led them outside of the girl's dormitory and into the school's park. The brunette soon stopped in front of a tree, bending over panting. "Aww. I couldn't catch it." She said out of breath.

"Of course you can't catch it. It's a ghost!" Ali explained.

Lizzy paused for a moment. "Oh. I forgot."

"Only you Lizzy." Allie sighed.

"Where did it go?" Crimson wondered aloud.

Everyone looked around. "I'm not sure. She was way too fast. Man am I outta shape!" Lizzy panted.

The sounds of footsteps mad the four girls silent. "Oh crap. It's the security guard." Allie whispered.

_Now_

Hiding, the girls watched as the security guard walk down the park's pathway holding his flashlight looking for anything suspicious. They waited for ten minutes after the guard faded into the distance. Lizzy jumped out of the tree, and over to the bushes along with Allie. "That was close." She murmured.

They were about to relax, however the sound of more footsteps whipped past them. Quickly, Allie and Lizzy hunched down to hide in the bushes with Crimson and Ali. Lizzy carefully pushed her head into the bushes to see on the other side. She held in a gasp as she saw a huge boot in front of her view. Looking up, Lizzy saw whom that boot belonged too, and she wasn't happy about it either. It was a person wearing a mining suit, and a gas mask.


	3. chase scene and more nightmares

**Chapter 3**

**Chase scene and more Nightmares**

An unknown person wearing a mining suit was standing right in front of the bushes. The four girls remained silent. Lizzy covered her mouth as she watched the person. He looked around him. "Is he searching for something?" Lizzy wondered.

The brunette was now more curious than scared. She would of stood up if it wasn't for the fact he looked like a frikin maniac! The man released a heavy breath and started to walk away down the path. This time the girls waited till he was out of view before they started talking. "What the heck was that?" Ali whispered.

"I'm not sure, but we should get out of here before he comes back!" Crimson suggested.

"Yeah, we should go. Ok Lizzy?" Allie asked.

She looked over where Lizzy should have been and nothing was there. "Huh?" Allie gasped.

Looking over in the direction the man went, she could see Lizzy following him. "Ah, crap." Allie moaned.

The three other girls quickly chased after her.

After what seemed they were running for hours, the girls finally caught up with Lizzy, whom was kneeling behind a bush. Seeing them, Lizzy signaled them to hide with her. "Lizzy what the hell are you thinking." Ali whispered angrily.

Lizzy placed her pointer finger against her lips, and pointed to the scene behind the bushes. The man in the mining outfit had joined another man. "What are they talking about?" Crimson whispered.

"Did you get it?" One of the men asked.

"Yeah, it was pretty easy. None of the things here will be missed." He chuckled as he answered.

Bending down, one of the men grabbed a large black bag and dropped it in front of himself. "Oh my god…" Allie muttered.

The black back squirmed and moaned. One of the men kicked it. What ever was in the bag, it groaned in agony. "Let me check him off. What is his name?" The man pulled out a pen and a list.  
"Umm, Richard Copper."

"You idiot! He's not on the list." The man with the list scolded him. "Great, just great."

Lizzy gasped. "We have to save him."

"Lizzy don't. We can't take on those psychos. We need to get help." Crimson explained.

Unfortunately, Lizzy ignored everything that she said. The brunette stood up and was about to shout at them, when one of the men pulled out a gun and shot the boy. Lizzy gasped. They gun was almost silent, but she wasn't. The two men looked over to see her. "Hey, you! What are you doing here?!"

"Crap! Run!" Allie screamed.

The four girls fled in the other direction of the men. They ran as fast as they could; however they didn't notice that the men weren't chasing them. Lizzy was running at the front of the group and didn't see the mysterious figure appear in front of her. She ran into someone. Lizzy screamed. "What are you four doing out here?" A voice asked.

Lizzy took a closer look. It was the security guard. "You have to help us! There are freaky people wearing mining outfits, and they just killed someone." Ali begged.

The security officer sighed. "Sure there are."

He grabbed Lizzy and Allie by the wrists. "Come on. We're going to the principle's office."

He pulled Lizzy and Allie away, while Crimson and Ali followed him obediently.

"What do you think you four were doing out past curfew? A woman scolded them.

She was old and wrinkled with grey shriveled hair. It was the school's principle. The four girls sat down in their chairs listening to her scolding. "The only reason students go out past curfew is to cause mischief. For your troublemaking I am giving you each two weeks of detention."

"Huh?" Lizzy gasped. "But this was all my fault, don't blame them!"

The principle sat down at her desk. "Well since you were the ring leader. I will add an extra week for you missy."

Lizzy's jaw dropped, but she said nothing. "Now, get out of my sight."

Listening to her, the girls quickly bolted out of her office. The principle watched them leave, and then picked up her phone. She dialed in a number and waited for someone to answer. "This is priestess Asilia. Yes, I hope you realize that your men weren't very secretive about their target tonight. Yes, four witnesses. Yes, one of them is essential for our causes. No, don't attack them. Let them be, we need the one to remain oblivious towards everything that is happening. Yes, goodbye." the principle hanged up and let out a large breath.

"Once this is all over. Paradise will be released upon humanity."

Ali was alone in her room, and couldn't sleep. So, she decided to take the time to practice playing her harp. Ali's mother had gotten it for her, and she absolutely adored it. She stood beside it and began to pluck at its strings. The chic girl took deep breaths as she created beautiful music with her harp. Her heart was strangely pounding in her chest. Ali just couldn't get over what she had seen it was so unsettling. A knock at the door made her stop. "Who is it?" Ali asked, slightly afraid.

"It's Crimson."

Ali walked to the door and opened it. "Come in."

The silent girl nodded and sat on Ali's bed. The music lover's room was slightly messy, but it was filled with many musical items, like music sheets, a harp, clarinet and a guitar. Ali sat besides her. "What is it Crimson?"

"I-I'm not sure." She shyly answered.

"Do you feel like something bad is going to happen?" Ali added.

Crimson gave a faint nod. "Its just, I would protect Allie, Lizzy and you no matter what, but… I feel like that won't be enough. Allie and your nightmares about Lizzy, I had one too."

Ali placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Well in my dream I was walking down a hallway when…."

"_Walk faster Crimson!" Lizzy taunted her._

_Crimson shook her head. "Why do you have to walk so fast?"_

_She quickly caught up and they locked arms. Lizzy smiled, and began to pull Crimson, making her walk faster. "Lizzy, not so fast."_

_The bubbling brunette ignored her. "Come on let's skip!"_

_Crimson showed a small grin. "Whatever you want Deary."_

_The two girls skipped down the empty hallways, making Crimson giggle. "Hey Lizzy where are we going?"_

"_It's a surprise!"_

_Lizzy released Crimson's arm and ran ahead. She stopped and turned to face her. The quiet girl walked into the room with Lizzy. Her eyes widen at what she saw. They were in a large room with stained glass windows depicting horrific scenes. Only three stained glass windows were calming. In the middle was stained glass of red clothed goddess surrounded by people. To its right was a stained glass showing a woman offering a reed to the sun. To the left was a stained glass of a man offering a serpent to the sun. "Isn't it pretty?" Lizzy stated._

_Crimson was amazed. "Wow. How did you find this place?"_

_Lizzy shrugged. "Not sure."_

_Crimson looked back at Lizzy. The ditzy girl was standing in the center of a painting on the floor. The painting consisted of two large outer circles and two smaller inner circles._ _The lettering around its circumference was rovásírás, an old Hungarian alphabet. The symbols in the inner circle appeared to be a part of some Native American alphabet. "The two outer circles mean chastity and resurrection. The three inner circles mean past, present and future."_

_Crimson gave her a confused look. "What are you talking about?"_

_Lizzy looked down at the painting. "Crimson do you want to protect me?"_

"_Of course. You're my best friend. I would do anything for you." Crimson answered._

"_I don't think you will be able to." Lizzy added._

_Crimson shook her head. "No, I will protect you. No matter what!"_

_The brunette looked back at her friend. "I'm sorry Crimson. But I am already burning."_

_With that said, Lizzy placed her hands on her eyes and gently pulled them from the sockets. "Stop it!" Crimson screamed._

_She was about to run, but then her legs didn't move. Looking down, Crimson's legs were sinking into the floor. Lizzy dropped her eyes onto the floor and cried out. "Look! I'm burning!"_

_Instantly Lizzy caught on fire, and Crimson watched helplessly as her best friend turned to ashes in front of her. "Lizzy!" Crimson shrieked._

"After that I woke up crying in my bed." Crimson said while brushing her fingers through her hair.

"What's wrong with us? Normal people don't dream about their friends dying!" Ali said.

"These dreams have to mean something, like a premonition." Crimson replied.

"I don't understand why would anyone want to hurt Lizzy?" Ali wondered.

Crimson shrugged. "No clue, but we have to protect her. No matter what."


	4. fights and disappearing

**Chapter 4**

**Fights and disappearing**

The next day, Allie was walking towards the cafeteria for breakfast when she heard someone arguing. Heading towards the voices, Allie saw who it was. Lizzy was backed up against the lockers surrounded by a group of girls. "Aww, look. It's the retard." One of the girls insulted Lizzy.

"Stop it I haven't done anything wrong against you." Lizzy pleaded.

The girls laughed.

"Guess what, your fucking face pisses me off." Another girl stated.

" You think that you can be stupid around us? Well I have something to tell you, idiots don't go to this school." The girl lifted her fist.

"Hey! Don't you dare make fun of Lizzy!"? Allie yelled.

The group of girls looked around to see another girl. Allie's hands were in fists. "Looks like the retard has a friend."

"Guess she's also a weakling."

Allie flinched. No one made fun of her friends. She ran at the girls and punched the middle one in the face, making her drop to the floor. The other girls stepped away. "Bitch." one of them whispered.

"Hey! What are you girls doing?" A teacher shouted.

The group of girls scurried away, feeling high and mighty. "Pathetic." She turned to Lizzy. "Are you ok?"

The brunette punched Allie in the jaw. Allie fell back, surprised. "I can fight my own fights. I'm not weak." Lizzy muttered.

"Lizzy, I."

"Shut up. I don't want to hear it." Lizzy growled as she walked away, leaving Allie on the ground.

"What got into her?" Allie wondered.

"Allie!" A voice shouted.

Looking behind, Allie saw Ali and Crimson run over to her. "We saw what happened, are you ok?" Ali asked.

"Why did Lizzy punch you?" Crimson questioned Allie.

"She said she wanted to fight her own battle." Allie told them.

Crimson sighed. "Lizzy has always been saved by someone else. She's never fought against anything on her own. It must have gotten to her."

Standing up, Allie began to run in the direction Lizzy ran. " I have to apologize to her. I didn't know."

Crimson and Ali followed her.

Lizzy was sitting in the schools park on a bench. She was trying to suppress her tears, but will little success. "I was such a jerk. I can't believe I punched Allie." Lizzy sobbed.

Someone placed her hand on Lizzy's shoulder. "It's ok Lizzy. I am the one who's sorry."

Shaking her head, Lizzy's eyes began to tear up even more. "Did I hurt you?"

Allie sat beside Lizzy on the bench. "You kidding? I was surprised. You have one heck of an arm there. Gave me a run for my money."

Lizzy giggled. "Really?"

Allie gave Lizzy a hug. " I'm a fighter, so I can take a hit. I'm sorry that I ignored your pride. I would be mad too if everyone fought my battles for me."

"Yeah?" Lizzy chuckled.

"So, please stop crying." Allie said as she wiped Lizzy's tears away.

"Thanks."

A loud scream interrupted their touching moment. "Ali!" Crimson screamed

Lizzy and Allie jumped off the bench and ran towards the screams. "Allie! Lizzy! Help!" Crimson screamed.

The men dressed in the mining outfits were back, and trying to take Ali and Crimson away. "Let them go!" Lizzy shouted as she ran at them with Allie.

Somehow Ali had got free of the man holding her. "Lizzy run!" She screamed.

A man was behind her holding a wrench. Before Lizzy could do anything, the man whacked the back of her head, knocking her out. Allie was about to run towards her, but then another man grabbed her from behind. She squirmed and tried to fight back; however it was all in vain. The man's thick mining suit protected him from her blows. He held her tightly. Crimson and Ali were being held as well. They all watched as Lizzy was carried away from them. Allie bit down on his gloved finger. He cried out in pain. "Lizzy!" Allie shrieked.

Another man grabbed her legs, as she tried to kick him. "Damnit this one is struggling too much!"

"Let them go you bastards or I'll kill you!" Allie threatened them.

The men just laughed. Lizzy had been taken. The sounds of a bomb siren made their laughter fade. "Crap. What now?" one of the men asked.

" Forget them! We can come back for them later."

The men released the girls and ran away. Ali tried to stand up but she was in too much pain. The sound of the sirens was like a deafening screech across the land. The girl's covered their ears. Watching helplessly, as the land began to transform before them. The soft green grass began to burn and fade away into ash. All that was left was hard metal and cold cement floors. The sky began to darken into a black with a red tint. The school buildings changed into what seemed to be nothing but prisons from hell. The darkness soon blanketed everything and the girls soon passed out.


	5. the monster bash

**Chapter 5**

**The monster bash**

Lying against the cold and hard mattress, Allie opened her eyes. "Ali! Crimson! Lizzy!" She called out.

Looking around, she realized she was in her bedroom. A thought popped in her head, how did she get here? Everything was normal, but a strange white light poured from the window. Walking over to the window, she saw that a strange fog had covered the land. Hardly being able to see five feet outside, a cold chill slithered down her back. She whispered, "What the hell?"

Slowly, she sat back on her bed wondering what happened. Suddenly a light turned on. "Who's there?" Nervously, Allie asked.

Walking towards the light, she noticed a note besides a flashlight. Picking it up, she began to read it.

_Allie, take this. You'll need it to see in the dark. Good luck with finding your friends and stopping the ritual. I hope you make it out._

_~Alessa_

Staring at it, Allie pictured the little girl as Alessa. She held the flashlight in her hand, determined to find her friends. Quietly, Allie opened her door and out into the hallway. It was incredibly dark; none of the lights were on. She held the flashlight tightly; it was her only light in the darkness ahead of her. Lighting the way, Allie headed towards the rooms her friends stayed at. Stopping, she took a quick glance at her room number. Number 309, room-number nine on the third floor. Crimson's room was number 201, Lizzy's was 205 and Ali's was 104. Allie decided she would check the rooms closest first. It was her only lead, and she had to see if anyone else had somehow in their room.

Gazing around, she wondered where everyone was. Allie continued down the hallway towards the stairs. The hallways were desolate and silent. The bizarre quiet made Allie uneasy. She opened the door to the stairs. It was pitch black in the room. Allie quickly moved the flashlight around looking for the first step. Carefully, she walked down the set of stairs to the door labeled 'second floor'. Before she opened the door she looked around through the door's mirror. The hallways on the second floor were lifeless, and dark. Pushing the door open, Allie dashed towards room 201, which was right by the stairs. Allie turned the knob and she was surprised when it opened. "Crimson?" She called out, but it was nothing more that a whisper.

The room was empty, making Allie stomp her foot. "Dammit where is she?"

She quickly left the room and headed to Lizzy's room. However, this time the door was locked. Lightly knocking at the door she called out, "Lizzy are you in ther…"

She stopped, remembering that the men had taken Lizzy. Sighing, she turned around and ran back to the stairs, begging that everyone would be ok.

Searching the hallway through the window, Allie spotted the light from flashlights. She smiled, thinking it was one of her friends, but it faded away. It was the men in the mining suits. They were looking for something, or someone. She noticed that they were right outside of Ali's room. A loud thump made her jump. The men were trying to kick her door down, and with great success. The door dropped in front of them, and they rushed inside. Allie continued to watch; making sure that Ali wasn't in there. The men reemerge carrying someone. She gasped. "Ali."

A bright light shined against her back, making her turn. "Hey it's Sutich." A man shouted.

Quickly, she opened the door and ran out towards the men with Ali. She screamed. "Ali!"

Opening her eyes, Ali shrieked at the men holding her. "Let me go!"

Squirming, she kicked the man holding her feet in the face making him drop her. The other man held Ali tightly. Running at full speed, Allie slammed into the man's side. He grunted as he dropped to the floor releasing Ali. Grabbing her hand, Allie pulled Ali into a run. "Come on we have to run!"

The two ran down the hall and towards the exit of the dormitory. Unfortunately, two more miner men blocked the doors. "What now?" Ali asked.

The men inched closer and closer, suddenly the exit doors crashed into pieces of wood. A strange screaming filled the hall. Everyone looked over at the exit, seeing something monstrous. A strange apelike brute staggered inside. It looked like two humanoid figures, one male and one female back-to-back, horrifically fused together and tied with a series of bondage gear and straps. The male side arms were morphed into huge, club-like appendages. It's chest covered by body armor. The female side arms were tied above her head, dangling over the male's head. The monstrosity of nature's skin was rotting, making a repulsive stench. Charging ahead, the beast rammed its clubs at the men in front of the door. It's clubs made contact with one of the men's back, making a loud crack. Running past Allie and Ali, the other miner men fled. The girls watched helplessly as the monster smashed the man to death. Gurgling on his own blood, the monster stopped pounded him. It made a strange noise that sounded almost like a chuckle. Ali shrieked in utter terror, making the monster stare at them. "Oh shit." Allie muttered.

She grabbed Ali's hand and they began to run away from it. It's loud stomping and screaming revealed that it had started chasing them. Running with Ali, Allie led towards the stairs. She hastily tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. "No, no, no!" Ali whispered.

Looking around, Allie spotted an open door. She swiftly grabbed Ali and ran into the room, closing the door behind her. They were standing in an empty dorm room. Allie pointed to the window. "Ali open the window!"

Ali nodded as Allie pushed the bed against the door. "Come on Allie!" She shouted as she began to climb out of the window.

Allie was right behind her, and made it out just before the fiend crashed into the room. Screaming, the beast knew it had lost them. Though it had unparalleled strength, it was slow and clumsy. Panting, Ali and Allie only stopped when they were far from the building. "What the hell was that?" Ali asked, "And how did we end up back at the dorm?"

Allie shook her head. "I'm not sure, but I got a note from someone. I think it was the ghost girl."

Looking around hastily, Ali said. "What? She's helping us?" She paused. "What is with this mist? I can't see five feet away!"

Hearing the tone of her voice, Allie knew she was freaking out. "Ali, please calm down. We can get through this."

Nodding, tears trickled down her cheeks. "I-I understand but, but."

Allie embraced her friend in a hug. "It's ok. We can find Crimson and Lizzy and get out of here. I promise."

Ali nodded again, trying to relax. Using her sleeve as a tissue, Ali wiped her tears away. "You better turn off the flashlight. It's bright out here." Ali said.

Turning off the flashlight, Allie smiled. "You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, we have to remain calm, otherwise we won't be able to find Crimson and Lizzy."

Allie patted her friend on the back. "Ok we should get moving."

"B-but where do we go?" Ali asked.

"I think we better head to the main building and try to find Mr. Macular the security guard, or the principle." Allie suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Ali agreed.

They started to walk in the direction of the main building following a path that lead to it. The sounds of distant screams, made them walk faster.


	6. first blood

**Chapter 6**

**First blood**

As the fog continued to engulf the school grounds, Ali thought that the world around her was devoid of all life; however the screams that evanescenced into the distance proved her wrong. Keeping close together, Allie and Ali made their way down the pathway and towards the main building. Allie kept a watchful eye, knowing that something horrible could be waiting for them. A strange silence encircled them, making Allie stop. "What is it?" Ali asked.

Placing her finger against her lips, Allie listened closely. Suddenly she ran, the mist shifted and the main building was revealed. Ali followed her. "It's a telephone ringing!" Allie shouted.

Ali listened and heard the rings. It was indeed a telephone. Running towards the sound, the girls ran into the building towards the security guard's office. Allie pushed open the door and froze, making Ali run into her. A grizzly scene was displayed before them. Something had gotten Mr. Macular, or at least the girls thought. The corpse had been torn into shreds, and was impossible to recognize. Covering the floor, walls and ceiling, bloody human flesh made the room stink of death. The disgusting odor forced Ali to run into the hallway to release the contents in her stomach. Persistently ringing, Allie carefully walked towards the phone across the room. Squishing noises flooded into her ears with every step. Allie held her breath, trying to avoid the stench. Hesitantly, she picked up the blood soaked phone and placed it against her ear. "Hello?"

"Is this Allie?" The voice asked.

"Yeah." She nodded.

There was a long pause, making Allie breath harder. The voice began to chuckle. "You have such beautiful black hair and intense brown eyes. Your skin looks so soft. You look so tasty I am drooling."

Allie tried to answer, but she couldn't breathe. Her whole entire body was trembling. "You look so delicious, shaking like a leaf."

Whoever this was, they were watching her. "Who is this?" Allie shouted angrily.

The person just laughed, and Allie hung up the phone. However, the laughter didn't stop. Quickly Allie looked around. She saw a set of keys, and a metal box on a desk. "Must be his gun." She thought.

Going through the keys, Allie opened the box and pulled out a handgun. It felt light in her hands, and almost right like it was meant to be. Quickly Allie ran out of the room to Ali. "Who was on the phone?" Ali asked.

Ignoring what she said, Allie grabbed her wrist and ran farther into the building towards the principle's office.

Lizzy had no idea where she was. The poor girl was tied to a chair in an empty dark room. Looking around, she couldn't see anything out of the reach of the lamp's light. The lamp was sitting on the ground besides Lizzy. Struggling, Lizzy tried to break free, but it was useless. Across the room in the darkness a click sound echoed past Lizzy. A door opened and a weak light entered the room, however a shadow soon blocked the light that was flooding inside. She began to tremble in fear as the figure walked closer to her. The person entered the light, making Lizzy sigh in relief. "Crimson you scared me."

She said nothing. "How did you find me? Where are the others?" Lizzy's questions began to pour out.

Crimson didn't answer. She just untied her. Once untied, Lizzy quickly embraced Crimson. "I'm so glad you're ok." Lizzy sniffled.

They walked outside of the room and united with Ali and Allie. Smiling, Lizzy hugged them both. "I am glad you all are ok."

"Come on Lizzy class is going to start soon." Ali explained.

"Yeah, but what about those frikin crazy people?!" Lizzy asked.

"It's ok. I managed to get help and the police took care of everything." Allie added.

Lizzy sighed. "That's good. I suppose going to class would help me get over this."

Locking arms, the four girls walked towards the main building.

"_Lizzy!" Crimson screamed._

_Struggling, she walked towards her friend. The floor was swallowing up her feet, but she continued towards Lizzy. Placing her hands on her eyes, Lizzy was ready to pull them out; however Crimson tackled her to the floor. "What are you doing?" Crimson sobbed. "Why are you trying to hurt yourself?"_

_Lizzy said nothing. "I told you I would protect you." Crimson continued._

_Suddenly, a giggling noise erupted from the brunette. "You're so stupid."_

_Before her eyes, Crimson watched as Lizzy's head split in two revealing a long row of bloody fangs. The two pieces moved, and now Crimson's head was between them. She could feel the sharp tips of the teeth. Then in a quick movement they clamped together, and the fangs pierced through her skull making a pool of fresh blood form around her._

Lying asleep on a cot, Crimson's eyes opened. "What the?!" She struggled and realized she was restrained.

Hospital restraints were tied around her wrists, and shins. Looking around, she was in the nurse's office. The atmosphere was quiet and had a foggy light pour through the windows. It would have been almost peaceful, if she weren't immobile. A shadowy figure stood silently behind a white curtain. It revealed itself, making Crimson scream. It was the nurse, but she wasn't human. The creature before her was nothing but peeling burnt flesh, with veins visible just below the skin. Her uniform was now a torn bloody hospital nurses' outfit. The monster's face was enwrapped with old moldy bandages with dried in blood. The nurse held a scalpel and with every step she twitched and flinched. Listening closely, Crimson struggled more furiously with every step it made. Finally when it was hunched over her, Crimson let out a loud shriek. The door across the room slammed open. Looking to see, Allie appeared in the doorway. "Get the fuck away from her!" She shouted.

Holding a gun, Allie pointed it at the nurse and pulled the trigger. The bullet flew through her forehead, making it fall over. Ali rushed inside and began to release the restraints from Crimson's arms and legs. "What is happening?" Crimson questioned.

Shaking her head, Allie walked over. "I'm not entirely sure, but I think all of this has something to do with the men in the miner's outfits, and Lizzy being taken by them."

Now free, Crimson stood on the cot rubbing her wrists. She remembered her dream of Lizzy killing her. The corpse twitched, startling the girls. They all stared at it, then Allie kicked the body. "It's dead."

"What is it?" Ali asked.

Crimson shrugged, sweat dripping down her forehead. "I'm not sure, but I think it was trying to kill me."

Allie panted. "You think?"

Crimson wiped the sweat with her sleeve. "I mean it was trying to kill me."

Giving a half-hearted smile, Ali tried to calm Crimson down since she was trembling. "It's ok Crimson. Allie and I wouldn't let that happen."

Nodding, Crimson continued to stare at the carcass, which was still twitching. All three girls couldn't keep their eyes off it. The twitching corpse that now had a small pool of dark crimson liquid around its head. Booming across the land, the loud roar of bomb sirens played. The screeching warning painfully played over and over again. Covering their ears, the girls tried to escape the dreadful sound. It was no use, they could still feeling the stinging pain from hearing the sound. Dramatically, the scene around then began to shift and change. The once seemingly peaceful room transformed into something hellish. The pain on the walls began to peel off and cover the ground. The scent of burning wood filled the room, and the walls revealed hard dark metal. The carpet turned to ash and was replaced with hard metal tiles and rigid patches of decaying wood boards. Curtains began to change to a dried blood color, and the door became rusty and broken. Slowly the skylight that poured inside was replaced with darkness, leaving the room pitch black. With a click, Allie turned on her flashlight and looked around at them room. "What the…" She couldn't finish her sentence.

All of the girls were speechless at what was before them. "Are we in hell?" Ali whispered.

No one commented. Crimson shook rapidly but continued to look around. The three girls walked over to the door. Allie tried to open the door but it was rusted shut. "How do we get out?" Allie shuttered.

A small whine and the sound of a stiff body moving, made Allie point her flashlight behind them. The nurse was struggling to stand up, but it successfully struck fear into the girls' hearts. Each one of them was shaking, watching helplessly. Moving her hand, Allie's whole body was trembling, but she managed to point her gun at the monster. Taking a deep breath, she pulled the trigger. The sound of a gunshot made Ali and Crimson jump. The creature's leg was hit and it fell to the floor. However, it started to crawl towards the girls intent on getting them. Allie grabbed Ali's and Crimson's hands and they walked around it. She had spotted a way out. An open vent. "Come on get in the vent. It'll lead to the hallway." Allie instructed.

No one said anything as Crimson and Ali climbed into the vent with Allie right behind them. As Allie was about to fully enter the vent something grabbed her foot making her scream. "It got me!"

She struggled to stay in the vent, surprised at its strength. "Grab my leg and I'll pull you in!" Ali said.

Allie grabbed her leg and she helped. The creature was being pulled too. "Let go!" Allie shouted as she kicked the nurse in the face.

Finally the monster released her and the girls quickly crawled out of the vent and into another room.


	7. Dreams of forgotten memories

**FINALLY AN UPDATE! Sorry if I kept you waiting _ (Yeah)**

**Thanks sentfromsilence37 for my first review! I will fix chapter 6 as soon as I can get the fixed version of this fanfiction ^_^**

**ENJOY! R&R makes authors happy**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Dreams of forgotten memories**

Agonizing cries of endless suffering and hellish tortures echoed across the hallways. Covering her ears, Ali tried to block out the horrendous sounds. Beside her, Crimson trembled her chest rising and falling. Pounding against her throat, Allie's heart beaded frantically. Stepping forward, Crimson turned to face the others. "We have to keep moving."

Ali nodded, but Allie shook her head. "I-I can't. I killed something. I have it's blood on me!" Allie screamed.

Her legs were covered in the monster's blood when it had tried to grab her. Trying to suppress her tears, Allie made fists and was biting her lip till it bled. Seeing her pain, Ali bent down and began to wipe away the blood from her legs using her sleeves. "Allie please. We can't freak out. Not yet. We need to find Lizzy and get out of here." Ali explained, while trying not to smell the blood.

"We can get through this." Ali added.

Nodding, Allie relaxed her hands. Low-pitched moans made the three girls freeze. "Right now we have to keep moving." Crimson whispered.

Grabbing each other's hands, the girls started to walk down the hallway towards the principle's office. Crimson was in the front, Allie in the middle and Ali in the back. Tiptoeing, the girls carefully headed towards the principle's office. It was at least ten feet away from them. Inching their way closer, Ali's hand became unusually sweaty. Allie's grip on Ali's hand loosened and Ali's hand slipped from Allie's grip. Hardly inches away from each other. Iron bars shot from the ground and connected with the ceiling. Gasping, Ali grabbed the metal bars and tried to push them. Crimson and Allie quickly turned around and ran towards the bars. Ali was on one side while Crimson and Allie were on the other. Snaking her arm through, Ali grabbed Crimson and Allie. "Ali we won't leave you." Allie stated, trying to figure a way past the bars.

Backing away, Ali looked around. "I have to find another way past these bars."

Shaking her head, Allie protested. "No! I won't leave you all alone."

"She's right. There's not way we can break down these bars." Crimson paused. "Ali, please be careful. We'll be waiting in the principle's office for you."

Nodding, Ali turned around back to the long hallway. "Wait." Allie called.

She grabbed the gun from her pocket and held it past the bars. "Take this."

Taking the gun, Ali said. "I promise I will be ok."

"Take the flashlight too." Crimson added passing the flashlight to her.

Ali stared at the only light source in the hallway. "What about you two?"

"We'll be fine. The principle's office is right over there." Allie forced out, trying not to look scared.

She turned around, and began to run down the hallway, leaving Allie and Crimson watching her till she faded into the darkness.

Taking a deep breath, Crimson turned around to face the darkness. She held Allie's hand tightly. They stuck to the right wall, which the principle's office door was. With hearts about to burst, the two girls continued down the hallway staying perfectly silent. Sliding her hand against the wall, Crimson felt the frame of the door. "I found it." Crimson whispered in Allie's ear.

Moving her hand around, Crimson felt the doorknob. Holding it, Crimson stood in front of the door and was preparing herself to open it. Taking in a deep breath and holding Allie's hand tightly, Crimson pushed the door open. A bright blinding light cascaded through the doorway and engulfed the girls. Shielding her eyes, Crimson felt something grab onto her, and begin to pull her into the room. She screamed, trying to see what it was. However, the white light acted like a smoke screen. "Crimson!" Allie shouted, feeling her being pulled in.

Trying to pull her back, Allie tried to save Crimson. Unfortunately, whatever was pulling Crimson in grabbed Allie's legs. Slipping, Allie whacked her head against the hard floor. She could still faintly hear Crimson's screams before she lost consciousness.

* * *

_Punching a boy's face, Allie watched as blood trickled down his face. She smiled; intrigued to see how he would react. The boy stumbled backwards and hit the floor, making Allie sigh. "Pathetic. Not even any fun" _

_Feeling disappointed, Allie began to kick the boy while he was down. Slamming her foot into his face, Allie listened to his pleas. "Please! Stop it!"_

_Hearing him beg made Allie intensify her blows. She wanted the pathetic fool to choke on his own blood. Just when she was ready to stomp on his face, someone grabbed Allie's shoulder. Ignoring the person, Allie kicked the boy's stomach. "Stop it! You'll kill him!" The person shouted._

_Allie froze. "Why do you care?"_

"_It isn't right! You shouldn't try to take another person's life!" The person tried to reason with her._

_Shaking her head, Allie didn't care. "I don't care."_

_She kicked the boy again. Suddenly, the person tackled Allie and pushed her to the ground. Allie stared at the person restraining her. Long wavy brunet hair, and rose red cheeks hovered over her face. A pair of intense brown and forest green eyes stared into her's. "Please stop. I don't want you to ruin your life." The girl said._

_Struggling, the girl cried out. "But I don't want to live!"_

_The truth was she had nothing. She was abandoned on the streets when she was thirteen, and the only thing she could do was fight to survive, nothing but a worthless piece of trash. "Then live for me." The girl answered calmly._

_Shocked, Allie couldn't say anything for a while. She only managed to choke out. "Who are you?"_

_The girl smiled, making Allie feel strange. "I'm Lizzy."_

* * *

_Sitting at her desk, Crimson did nothing. She felt like nothing was important anymore and that everything was pointless. Her mother had died in a car wreck, and now Crimson was forced to live with her grandparents. She loved them, it's just everything was gone now. Being forced to move, Crimson had left her hometown and all her friends. Feeling empty and alone, Crimson refused to leave her room. A knock at her bedroom door disturbed her thoughts. Not answering, whoever knocked entered the room. Crimson didn't bother looking at the person. She didn't care. "Hello!" The person greeted._

_Crimson didn't recognize the voice, and she didn't respond. "Erm… I am here to tutor you!" The person shouted._

_Focusing on her thoughts, Crimson didn't acknowledge the person's existence. "I am here to help you out in history!" The person explained._

_Grabbing a chair, the person sat beside Crimson. "I can't understand how anyone can hate history! It's so amazing! Learning about past events and such."_

_Feeling bored, Crimson took a quick glance at the person beside her. Long brunette hair and rosy red cheeks, meant the person was a girl. A pair of bright brown and forest green eyes glanced at Crimson. "What do you like?" The girl asked._

_Crimson looked away. Feeling annoyed, the girl grinned deviously. "Well then if you won't answer then I will make you. BWAHAHAHAHA!" The girl shouted._

_Gasping, Crimson was pushed off her chair. A strange glint of pure 'evil' showed in the girl's eyes. She held a marker. "I will draw all over you! BWAHAHAHA!"_

_Crimson's eyes widened. "Wuh-what?!"_

_The girl pointed the marker at Crimson. "Talk, or your face gets it." _

'_who it heck is this?' Crimson thought._

_Running towards Crimson, the girl's foot seemed to find an invisible rock. Almost in slow motion, the girl tripped and face planted into the floor. Staring at her, Crimson tried to suppress her laughter but failed. Laughing hysterically, Crimson's eyes began to water. "Ow." The girl said aloud._

_Wiping the tears from her eyes, Crimson realized she had laughed the first time in months. "Who are you?" Crimson asked, trying not to giggle._

_Smiling brightly, the girl answered. "My name is Lizzy…and don't tell anyone about me tripping on my own foot."_

* * *

**OH NO! Ali is separated, and Crimson & Allie have been captured by god knows what. I hope everyone enjoyed a little stuff about Allie's and Crimson's pasts involving Lizzy.**


	8. Silhouettes and Marionettes

ok, my friend edited this chapter so it should move more smoothly and sound much better

**Chapter 8**

**Silhouettes and Marionettes**

Pointing the flashlight at the darkness ahead of her, Ali's heart was pounding madly. Not knowing what would happen, she tried her best to stay calm. However; amidst the silence surrounding her, the sound of each footstep echoing endlessly down the hallway made Ali begin to sweat. Then she noticed a door to her left. With a sigh of desperation, Ali quickly tried to open it, but the door was sealed shut. Taking a deep breath, Ali continued down the hallway. The sounds of something squiggling toward her made Ali halt abruptly. She pointed the flashlight farther down the hallway and screamed. Thousands upon thousands of huge cockroaches were coming toward her. The door behind her opened. Staring at it, Ali quickly ran inside and slamming the door shut fiercely. Pushing against it, Ali could feel the bugs against the door. "I can't hold it much longer." Ali stated breathlessly. Spotting an old, moldy dresser, Ali pressed it against the door. She knew it wouldn't hold for long. Stepping backwards, the floor creaked loudly. Suddenly, the floor underneath Ali gave in, and she fell through. Crashing on the hard cement floor, Ali grunted in pain. The gun had slid into a corner and the flashlight clattered on the floor next to her. Ali's back was sore and something warm trickled down her leg. A piece of the floorboards had stabbed into the gentle flesh. Moaning in agony, Ali pulled the wood shard out of her leg. A loud noise echoed in the room she was in, it grew more piercing by the second. Panicking, she realized the cockroaches had gotten through. Painfully, Ali limped her way further into the darkness with her flashlight to guide her. Listening carefully, Ali could hear clicking noises as the cockroaches marched towards her. Pointing her flashlight towards the far side of the room, she located a door and the gun. Ali felt her leg throb as she attempted to limp faster, the injured girl could feel bugs crawl up her legs and biting her. Ali had no choice but to desperately ignore the horrendous pain as she neared the door. Dark tears of blood splattered on the ground as Ali raced faster to the door. It felt like an excruciating eternity, and the door seemed to only grow farther away. Her eyes growing wider in anticipation, Ali reached the lone metal door. Forcing it open, Ali rushed through. As she turned around, something caught her eye. Pointing her flashlight back into the room towards the hordes of cockroaches, something was being engulfed. Ali froze as she saw what it was. Staring back at Ali, Lizzy was being swallowed up by the swarm. Extending her arm out towards Ali. Lizzy reached her hand out openly, almost seemingly expecting Ali to take it. Hesitating for a moment, Ali tried to run back into the room and she dropped the gun where she stood. The metal door slammed shut in front of Ali. She pounded her fists into the metal door, making them bruise in doing so. "No! Give her back!" She cried out.

Soon Ali fell silent, as darkness surrounded her once more. Had she really seen Lizzy? Shaking her head, the confused girl tried to think positive. Lizzy was alive and waiting for her, she had to believe that was true. A loud and distant noise made her jump. It sounded like a heavy piece of steel was being dragged against the metal sheets on the floor. Slowly turning her head, Ali saw what it was. A dark, ominous figure walked slowly towards her. An eerie glow shined behind his silhouette, as he dragged a large rusty knife. The figure seemed to be almost seven feet tall and very broad with huge muscles busting out of its cloak. As it neared, it smelt very much like rotting flesh. The knife looked like it could weigh a ton, and was almost as large as the man. The horrible, piercing sound screamed closer as the creature dragged its knife with escalating speed. Ali stood where she was, frozen in fear. The humanoid man wore a large, rusty, metal pyramid-shaped helmet over his head. Stopping less than a foot away from Ali, he towered over her. His pyramid helmet pointed downward towards the terrified girl, as if he were staring at her. Ali began to tremble as he extended his arm out to her. He placed his large hand on her head. A moment passed, and Ali knew she was going to die.

The day was strangely foggy, and Lizzy didn't really understand why. There were some days in Silent Hill when the mist coming from Toluca Lake blanketed the town, but there was something ominous about this 'mist'.

Lizzy was walking down the hallway, along with her three friends, Ali, Allie, and Crimson. She was happy that everyone was doing well, and that the police took care of the people in the mining suits; however, something still plagued Lizzy's mind. Something wasn't right. Everything that had happened was already over, and she had heard nothing more. Why had she been locked up, and how did her friends find her.

Lizzy looked at them as she walked. Yes, something was different about them too. To Lizzy: they were more distant, and less themselves. In fact, she herself felt like she was in a dream-like state, where everything felt calm and relaxing. Stopping, Lizzy looked at her hand. She made a tight fist, and then released it. Ali, Crimson, and Allie surrounded her but said nothing. Feeling bored, Lizzy continued to walk down the hallway, but passed over something. It was a very familiar scent. Whatever it was, it smelt strangely distinctive to that of Ali, but Lizzy shook her head and continued onward, not noticing the smell of rotting flesh.

The sound of footsteps made Ali jump, but she froze again seeing the man wearing the pyramid helmet. He removed his hand and walked past her. Remaining motionless, Ali listened to him drag his long rusty claymore down the hallway. Her heart was beginning to beat slower, but she was still sweating. Placing her hand on her heart, Ali breathed deeply. "What just happened?" She panted.

Suddenly, an intense pain swept into Ali's head, clouding her vision and destroying her thoughts. She screamed, as she helplessly cradled her head. The agonizing pain was so severe all she could do was curl up into a ball and scream. Ali could barely make out figures creeping towards her, and grabbing her legs. A strange numbing sensation filled her body, and she couldn't feel herself being pulled away into the darkness, leaving the gun and flashlight on the floor behind her.


	9. a past better left forgotten

chapter 9 was somewhat hard to write cause of the erm..."scene" i haven't written anything like it before. Hope everyone likes it

**Chapter 9**

**A past better left behind**

_Strange tingling sensations racked her body, filling her with so much pleasure. Yet, the little girl's heart pounded so hard and fast as she was swallowed by a paralyzing fear. She didn't understand what was happening to herself. She didn't understand what the man was performing against her small body. Flustered cheeks and terrified screams were all she could manage; the man forced her against the hard, cold cement floor. His grip around her small wrists was so tight, they began to bruise. Tears poured out from her eyes, she didn't understand what was happening but she could feel the pain inflicted upon her. The little girl wanted it to end, she wanted to break free and run away. She wanted her mother to protect her, but deep down knew she would never come. A few more minutes passed, and the little girl tried to refrain from moving too much, otherwise she would upset the man again. Suddenly, she heard the sound of pants zipping up, and a door opening and closing. The little girl didn't move, but just lay there. She couldn't comprehend what had happened. Finally sitting up, the girl noticed a red liquid on the floor. Whimpering, she realized the blood was coming from herself. She felt too dizzy to stand, and only managed to cry out a name. "M-mommy."_

A dull red light filtered through the barred window, against a hard metal floor. The room was rather silent, except for the sound of clock gears turning. Sitting on a bed, Lizzy was swinging her legs. She didn't know why she dreamt of that little girl and the man, but Lizzy remembered waking up crying. Crimson, Allie and Ali had taken her to her room to rest; however only strange unfamiliar nightmares plagued her sleeping mind, and when she awoke she was no longer in her room.

Laying her head against the pillow, Lizzy closed her eyes once again. She wasn't really worried about where she was, a strange numbing sensation engulfed her body and everything felt peaceful and relaxing. This sensation was like she was dreaming. Not even noticing the strange almost nightmare scenery of the room, Lizzy exhaled a large breath, and tried to fall back asleep.

Ali felt the cold floor slide against her cheek. Her body felt numb, and her head dizzy. She could still see the flashlight tight in her hand's grip. Something was pulling her down the hallway. The sound of clacking high heels echoed in the hallway. The ominous sound created a somewhat demented atmosphere to the long, hellish hallway. Lifting her head, Ali glanced behind her, at what was dragging her. The first thing she noticed were the long pale legs that were covered in dark purple veins. The second thing was the smell of rotten flesh, and fresh blood. A seemingly familiar figure dressed in a nurse's outfit held Ali's legs in its grasp. Turning towards Ali, the figure revealed its face. Screaming, Ali realized whom it resembled.

Deviously leering, a row of sharp blood stained teeth showed through red lips. The feminine figure was hunched over as she slurped the drool pouring from her mouth. Seeming to have stolen Lizzy's face, the doppelganger had pure black eyes that were oozing black slime. Raged chunks of crimson, brunette shed from its head, while a filthy matted rotten brunette remained attached. Festering boils scattered across her bare upper chest, where her outfit just barely covered her moldy breasts; each of which seemed ready to burst with disgusting body fluid. The creature's nurse outfit was ripped and charred. It barely covered her body, exposing her upper thighs and tush.

Ali could feel the fiend dig its sharp rigid nails into her legs, even through her jeans. Struggling, she kicked viciously at the monster trying desperately to escape from its grasp. Shrieking from pure terror, Ali begged for help. "Someone! Please, help me!"

Hearing a mellow chuckle, Ali clawed at the wall trying to grab onto something. The false Lizzy seemed to enjoy the girl's torment.

A metal bar bent from the wall appeared, and Ali grabbed onto it. Tugging, the monster dropped her legs. Ali quickly crawled away, and turned around. Staring at the creature, Ali prepared to use her gun. She gasped. "T-the gun!"

Looking around vigorously, the sudden image of leaving it reappeared in her head. Looking back straight, Ali screamed as the doppelganger swung a metal bar at her. The hard metal collided with her soft skin, and a large cracking sound echoed in the hallway along with Ali's screams. The creature's grin widened, as she began to strike Ali again and again. A sharp pain seeped into Ali's body, bruising her arms and breaking her bones. She desperately tried to shield her head with her arms, but the metal bar soon crashed into her head.

Unexpectedly, the doppelganger stopped attacking. It inspected the fresh blood resting on the bar, and stopped smiling. Feeling dizzy and barely conscious, Ali began to crawl away. She could barely feel her hands and knees touch the metal floor, and hear the sound of the doppelganger dragging the metal bar as it pursued her. Pathetic whimpering whines slipped from Ali's mouth as she clambered along and wall and tried to pull herself up.

Grabbing a random bar sticking out from the wall, Ali stood up while her body shook. The loss of blood made her vision darken, but she fought against the urge to sleep. She quickly began to limp down the hallway, and limped faster when she heard the sound of high heels clicking on the floor grow closer.

She fell to the floor, and began to choke on her own blood. "A-am I going to die?" she accidentally whispered.

Looking back, Ali watched the monster come closer and closer to her. It stopped right in front of her, but had a look of pure terror in its eyes. Staring at it, Ali was confused. Without warning, the doppelganger shrieked in alarm, and dashed away from Ali. Pounding swiftly in her chest, Ali's heart was about to burst. A strange shadow covered her, as a figure stood behind her. Looking up, she could see it was a tall broad man, with a shaved head. Some wrinkles covered his face; he seemed in his mid forties. Ali noticed how pale and lifeless his face was, but a faint glow emitted from his face. The glow spread through out the hallway, and seemed to seep into the walls. With it, the hellish atmosphere began to fade away, and replaced with a dreamy ambiance. The sudden peacefulness forced Ali's eyes to begin to droop. She watched as the man kneeled to her side and place his large hand on her shoulder. Fuzzy feelings erupted and swarmed her mind, Ali could barely make out what he whispered before she lost blacked out.


End file.
